


A Sense of Purpose

by MickletheKoala



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickletheKoala/pseuds/MickletheKoala
Summary: After a series of events in quick succession, John finds himself with a new purpose in life.Btw, there will be no sequel.





	A Sense of Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, but I had it lying it around, decided to give it a little post.

Higher, higher hands reach, searching for yet another branch.

Fag. Fucking Satan-loving faggot. Get used to-

Oh, gods no.

Ah shit, little fuckers practically begging.

Nobody cares. Just disappear. Die already.  
*

“Aaaaahhh!! Please, I’ll do whatever you say, just leave me boy alone!”

John's ears perk up at the sounds of a woman screaming. 

“No! NO! NOT MY BOY! Todd! TODD!! COME BACK! COME BACK TO MUM!”

Quickly, he scrambles down the tree, surveying the area for the woman and her son; Todd. He runs, quietly through a thick bramble of wood, until he comes upon the sight of a young man in rebel colors; Todd he presumes, being restrained by British officers. A fairly young woman held on her back on the ground, her skirts hitched up. He understood immediately.

The young man; Todd was a rebel soldier, hiding out at his mother's home. Officers were sent, they happened to be lustful and disgusting and decided ‘why not hang the boy and ravish his mum.’

Until now, that is.

“Might I inquire what you’re doing in my home, officers?”

They at once reach for their bayonets, startled at the sudden foreign sound of a new person.  
“Your home, is it? Might I ask who you are then?”

“The boy's father and the woman's husband. Might I ask who you are?”

The younger officer, pudgy, not particularly fat with rosy cheeks and straw colored hair pipes up at once.  
“Um, we are officers of His Majesty’s royal crown; Officers Tarret and O’Neill.”

“I see. And why are you here, terrorizing my wife and boy?”

O’Neill speaks this time. He is reed thin with sharp cuts as a frame for his body, and auburn hair, with beady black eyes. “Your son has been spotted in rebel attire several times during the night and a complaint has been filed by many of your neighbors. He is to be tried at once for treason and will be hanged before the day is done.”

“And it’s a crime to wear costumes, now is it?”

Tarret sputters, green eyes glazed over with the kiss of death. Startled, O’Neill turns around, to have an arrow meet his neck. He sputters the same way as his partner, then crumples to the floor.

John turned to where the arrow had come from, his eyes greeted with the sight of a big, burly oaf of a man, who he could only assume was Mr.(what was their last name?) Mister came closer and hugged his wife close to his chest, soothing her. He looks up at John, “Thank you kindly, good sir. I don’t know what I would have done if harm came to my family. Can we repay you?”

John shakes his head, thinks ‘How can I repay you? I almost made a huge mistake’.  
“Its no problem, Mr…?”

“James. My name is James Hartfeld. This my wife, Marie and my boy, Todd. I’d offer you a drink, but we must get going, immediately. It won’t be long before they send after their dead men. And you don’t need any coin as repayment?”

“Of course not, sir. It wouldn’t do for a man of the revolution to abandon his own, afterall.” Although, John wasn’t, he had heard news of it and decided to research on it before….

The man; James lets go of his wife, holds out his hand. John shakes it. “Lord bless you.”

“And you and your family as well,” John replies, smiling. James returns it and John is on his way, searching for his horse -Anne- that’s bound to be here somewhere. He thinks on the whole event, a mere whirlwind in his mind now. ‘Well, I’ve got a purpose now, at the very least.’ 

He straddles Anne and makes his way to a ship headed to America; South Carolina specifically.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a LAMS sequel..... keep an eye out in case I do.


End file.
